Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dual-display devices and, more particularly, to transmitting data from one side of a dual-display computing device to another side of the dual-display computing device.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In a tablet computing device that has two display devices, e.g., a dual-display computing device, the various components of the computing device may be located in a first housing that includes a first display device and a second housing that includes a second display device. Multiple wires (e.g., cables) may connect the components to each other. For example, cables for video data, input/output data (e.g., universal serial bus (USB)) and the like may connect the various components of the dual-display computing device. However, running cables between the two sides, e.g., between the two housings, may create concerns because repeatedly flexing the cables could cause one or more of the cables to fray or break. Frayed or broken cables may cause undesirable problems, such as causing the computing device to intermittently or permanently fail, causing internal components to malfunction or fail, or the like.